


Burning wood. A Phoenix and Elijah oneshot

by librarius



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Almost death, F/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, OC, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 09:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7262941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarius/pseuds/librarius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phoenix is on it again because what Klaus didn’t think of is that a wooden bullet can split when entering a person’s body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning wood. A Phoenix and Elijah oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> Well… Yeah. I’ve had that in mind ever since the episode. Or something like that.  
> Plus: “something with Elijah and Phoenix” was requested ;)

When Klaus broke his neck to remove the bullet without further opposition from Elijah, Phoenix arrived at the scene. She had sensed the vampire being hit by something deadly, _burning_ , but even she needed a moment to get to where she was needed, especially when being at the other end of the world. Nevertheless, travelling within her private sphere, a world just one step from reality, allowed her to arrive in time.

Elijah’s death was at hand when she found him, his brother’s hand buried in his chest, taking the bullet. As soon as Klaus was gone, Phoenix knelt down next to her fallen vampire, taking the step into the real world to grab him and thus take him into hers.

“Hello, old soul”, she said calmly when he blinked. In the real world, he had not yet recovered, but here, in her very own world beneath the shades, time worked differently, and he was awake.  
He tried to speak, but she shook her head.  
“Don’t talk. You’re still endangered, because there’s a splint still left. I’m going to burn it before it kills you.”  
Elijah stared. She could virtually see the thoughts rushing through his brain. For him, it all must be like a strange dream: One moment, he was dying in a wood, the next, he laid in a meadow under a soft, pale blue sky with Phoenix next to him. To him, it felt like he had not seen her for much longer than it actually was. Or was he dead already?  
Again she didn’t allow him to speak. “You will need all your strength if you want to live.”  
His eyes told her that of course he wanted to.  
One hand on his forehead, the other on his chest just a little above the enter wound, she looked him right into the eyes. “Look at me, Elijah. Stay awake, and look right into my eyes.” Her pupils seemed to have a hypnotic fire in them. “Now, don’t close your eyes, don’t blink, and think of Hayley as hard as you can. This is going to hurt.”  
She gave him no time to protest, and no time to think. He was paralyzed and couldn’t have broken eye contact even if he had wanted to. His eyes widened and his breath stopped when the pain struck him like nothing ever before. His world became nothing but pain and her eyes, both burning right into bone.  
It lasted ever so short a moment, and despite its intensity was gone in the blink of an eye.  
In his wordless, unreal haze Elijah saw a dust cloud leave the hole in his chest and vanish into the sky. Phoenix had done as said: She had burned the leftover splint right inside him, and just a moment before it would have killed him. He knew it – and knew it not, for the meadow and the sky seemed to lose color with every second passing.  
He saw Phoenix smile at him gently. “Done”, she said and it sounded relieved. The hand from his chest cupped his cheek ever so slightly when in a low voice and with warm fingertips on his temples she said: “Do not remember”. Then her touch was gone. Her world was gone. And so was she.

Elijah laid on his back in the wood, recovered from Klaus breaking his neck, saved from death because his brother had wasted the time to do so.  
A fading memory like from a dream vanished when he got up.

Phoenix stood in her in-between-world and watched him recover, get back up on his feet, and leave. He would not remember.  
Watching him leave, she mused: “So if something sets you on fire, I _know_ about it. That is the kind of bond we created. I didn’t know we would, though. But right now it seems to me it’s a good thing.” A smile lit up her face.  
For a moment, she thought about what might be going on in New Orleans. It was not hers to interfere, but she would at least stay informed about things life-threatening to Elijah. That was a lot more than she had had in mind, but obviously there was this bond telling her unasked. In the end, it seemed, every _kind_ of fire was the same, and connected to her. Yes… She would always know it, when something set him on fire. Interesting.  
Phoenix returned to her momentary home on Île Saint-Paul, not thinking about it anymore. She had her own path to follow.

 

_The End._


End file.
